


You Look Like There’s Nothing That You Won’t Do

by kkslover9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Choking, D/s relationship, Edging, Gags, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Painplay, Praise Kink, Restraints, cressiweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: Leo has a play session with his Sir, Cristiano.





	You Look Like There’s Nothing That You Won’t Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cressi Week 2k17 day 6: kinks.
> 
> I'm not a sub so this was actually kinda hard to write. It's not as kinky as I intended but I hope it came out interesting at least.

The door closes behind Leo. He turns back toward Cristiano who is locking it and waits, hands clasped in front of him. Cristiano is wearing a crisp white shirt, the two top button undone to show just a hint of flesh, and black trousers that hug his thighs. Leo should be self-conscious about his t-shirt and jeans but he figures he won’t have them on long enough to care. Cristiano likes him best naked or in an outfit of Cristiano’s own choosing.

Cristiano turns to Leo and flicks his index finger downward. On the signal, Leo drops to his knees and kisses the supple black leather of Cristiano’s shoes. He looks up from his position on the floor and sees Cristiano smiling at him. His heart skips a beat. It makes him so happy to do the things that Cristiano likes. 

“Come,” Cristiano orders. He walks down the hall without another word. Leo crawls after him. Cristiano hasn’t given him permission to rise. 

Leo follows Cristiano to the bedroom, the one he keeps specifically for these play sessions. It’s usually locked otherwise. The room is large with a bed directly in the middle so that Cristiano can approached it from all angles if need be. The white carpet is soft under Leo’s arms and legs. He thinks he prefers the stark pain of the tiles outside on his knees reminding him that he’s subservient. 

“Stand,” Cristiano says from where he’s sitting on the bed, arms bracing him as he leans back, looking at Leo seriously.

Leo obeys and gets to his feet quickly. 

“Now take off your clothes, fold them and put them on that chair in the corner.” 

Leo looks over to the corner of the room to see the chair that Cristiano has indicated. Then he strips matter-of-factly. Cristiano won’t appreciate if he tries to make a show of it. Those weren’t his instructions. He’s very aware of Cristiano’s gaze on his body. His face is blank but his eyes are intense. Even though it’s an impractical desire for him to have, Leo is a bit of an exhibitionist. He can’t usually enjoy showing off to others so Cristiano is the only one who gets to see him and he enjoys the feel of those eyes roaming over his form. By the time, he’s folded and placed is clothes in the instructed manner, he’s half hard. 

Cristiano gets up and closes the door, leaving Leo standing next to the chair. He does it slowly and then takes his time returning to sit on the bed. He’s sitting up straight this time so Leo knows he’s going to get another round of instructions.

Cristiano beckons him forth silently with the crook of a finger. Leo moves toward him and is halfway to the bed when Cristiano raises a hand to stop him in his tracks. Cristiano gets up once more. He has Leo’s collar in his hand. It’s red leather because Cristiano says it looks nice against his skin. Cristiano places it around Leo’s neck and buckles the back of it. Leo hears the click of the heart padlock that will ensure that only Cristiano can take it off. The tag hanging off the d-ring rests coolly on the base of his throat. It’s silver with CR7 engraved into it, proving Cristiano’s ownership of him. 

Cristiano returns to the bed and leans back onto his hands. “I want you to dance for me, Leo.”

There’s no music but after a moment’s hesitation, Leo begins to sway his hips and move his hands slowly. This kind of thing never fails to embarrass him. Cristiano’s eyes observe him closely. He wants to turn his face away so he doesn’t have to watch him looking but he knows Cristiano won’t appreciate that. Instead, he continues awkwardly, feeling his face growing redder by the second. It’s even more embarrassing that he likes it. It makes him just that bit hotter.

Cristiano sighs and frowns from where he’s looking on. “You have to try harder than that, Leo. If I didn’t know better, I would think that you wanted to disappoint me.”

Leo shakes his head violently. “I would never, Sir.”

“That’s what I thought. Now kick it up a notch.”

Leo takes a breath and tries again. He lifts his hands over his head and tries to pretend that he can hear an invisible song. He gyrates his hips with more intensity. It must be better than before because Cristiano starts clapping and laughing. Leo fights the urge to let the embarrassment overcome him and stop. That would make Cristiano very angry and he doesn’t want that. He’s here to fulfil Cristiano’s instructions and, although he gets so much pleasure from it, his only desire is to make Cristiano proud of him.

It continues like that for a few more minutes. Leo gains a bit more confidence and dances a bit more freely, stuttering his hips and winding them around as his hands move up and down. Cristiano lets out a whistle to tell Leo that he likes what he sees.

“All right. That’s enough. Stop now.”

Leo ends his dance. He’s hard now, resists the urge to look down at his erection or to touch himself. He just stares at Cristiano hoping he looks demure.

Cristiano stands and goes over to one of the draws fitted against the wall. This room is a den of perversion. Cristiano has shown him the drawers and the closets full of bondage equipment and latex and everything else that a kink scene could possibly need. There’s even a bitchsuit in there that Cristiano has made him wear twice now. He fondly remembers the latex hugging his body and the stress of having his arms and legs folded on themselves and bound. 

“Get on to the bed.”

Cristiano hasn’t said how so Leo goes over to the bed and climbs onto it, sitting in the middle of the crisp white sheets. Cristiano comes back over with a ball gag, blindfold and a set of wrist and ankle cuffs. Leo swallows.

“Tell me if this is still all right.”

Their negotiations are always short by now. They’ve been doing this for a while and know each other pretty well but Cristiano had a talk with him recently about whether he was ready to submit to him even further. It’s always been a goal of his to feel comfortable enough with someone to allow them to bind, gag and blindfold him all at once during a scene and in Cristiano he’s finally found that trust. A part of him wants sound deprivation to go with it but Cristiano insists that they should take it one step at a time and Leo knows he’s right.

Leo takes in a deep breath. “Yes, Sir.”

“You can change your mind, you know.” 

Leo shakes his head quickly. He knows he doesn’t want to change his mind. He would if he had doubts. Cristiano wouldn’t mind it if he did. But he wants this, to be completely at Cristiano’s mercy.

Cristiano runs his hand over Leo’s hair and give him a quick kiss. Then he begins helping Leo into the gag. He buckles it behind Leo’s head. He’s chosen a gag that’s a bit smaller than usual, probably trying to ease Leo into what they’re going to do. Leo’s not sure he needs it but Cristiano has made the decision and he has no reason to disagree.

The blindfold comes next then Cristiano help Leo lie down in the middle of the bed so that he can put the cuffs on and hook them up to the under bed restraints. 

Then Cristiano leaves. “I’ll be right back,” he whispers into Leo’s ear. 

Leo is a bit nervous as he lies splayed out and naked on the bed waiting for Cristiano. He shifts, lightly testing the under bed restraints. The cuffs feel good as his wrists and ankles strain against them. Cristiano has left him to stew for a few minutes now and he’s getting a bit restless. He knows that Cristiano isn’t far away. Most likely, he’s just watching Leo fidget and enjoying it. 

“Leo.”

Cristiano’s voice is suddenly close to his ear and Leo’s heart does zero to sixty in no time flat. It’s the damn carpet. It’s so plush that Leo can never hear him coming and it drives him wild. He doesn’t usually like people sneaking up on him. In fact, he hates it. But when he’s blindfolded and it’s Cristiano, it’s exciting. He gets a rush that goes straight to his head. He would say it’s strange but compared to most of the stuff he does with Cristiano, it actually sounds normal. He wants to laugh but the gag prevents it. 

The bed dips as Cristiano climbs onto it. He repeats Leo’s name, whispering it into his ear. The breath tickles and Leo turns his face. He hears Cristiano tsk and finds his face firmly in hand and being returned to its original position. Cristiano’s grip is hard and his thumb digs into Leo’s jaw with a sweet pain. It throbs even after he’s let go. Leo’s teeth are tingling now in a painful pleasure. He lets out a shaky breath through his nose.

“Don’t move.” Cristiano blows into his ear purposefully.

It takes a surprising amount of determination not to turn his ear away from the breath, but he doesn’t want to disappoint. Cristiano stops blowing and lifts off of the bed. In a few moments, he’s on the other side, blowing in Leo’s other ear. Leo bites on the silicone ball in his mouth for something to focus on. He’s happy when Cristiano finally seems satisfied and stops blowing entirely. 

“Good boy.” 

Leo beams at the praise. He lives for it. Just that phrase alone turns him on so much. He wants to shift his hips since he can’t touch himself but Cristiano hasn’t given him permission to move yet so he doesn’t. 

Cristiano’s hand comes down onto Leo’s bare chest. He splays out the hand slowly then removes it. There’s a moment where Leo wants Cristiano to touch him again. Then there’s a knuckle driving itself into his sternum. Leo can’t help but whine through the pain. It lingers for a while after Cristiano lifts his knuckle away. Cristiano repeats the agonizing knuckle to sternum. Leo whimpers. His head is getting light already. He wishes he could tell Cristiano to do it again but he doesn’t need to because the pain comes a third time. Leo’s already getting hard but he can’t touch himself. He would blame the blasted restraints but he doesn’t think Cristiano would let him touch himself yet anyway. A fourth time. Fuck.

He can feel Cristiano lean down over him to whisper in his ear. “You like that, don’t you, Leo? My little pain slut.”

Leo can’t help but moan at his words. He nods emphatically.

“I didn’t say you could move yet.”

Shit. He completely forgot. His body tenses, wondering whether Cristiano is going to punish him for it.

Cristiano laughs. It’s a soft sound. He passes the back of a finger over Leo’s cheek. “That was unfair of me,” he says, “I asked you a question so of course I got an answer.”

Leo relaxes. He has to be more carefully. Cristiano is understanding but if Leo makes too many mistakes he won’t be happy with him. 

Cristiano’s nails rake down Leo’s chest. Leo is sure he’s leaving red scratches and just imagining them makes his body warmer. Cristiano squeezes his left nipple then, lightly and then with increasing pressure. Leo’s moan becomes louder as Cristiano squeezes as well. Cristiano gives the nipple a hard tweak. Leo inhales sharply, toes curling. Cristiano repeats it with the right nipple. He chuckles apparently amused by Leo’s reactions. Leo’s head is light and tingles with the pain he receives. 

Leo is disappointed when Cristiano stops. He vaguely remembers a time when he thought he wasn’t a masochist. That seems like such a long time ago now because he can’t get enough. It turns into pleasure in his head and in his body. It took him a while to admit it but Leo’s sure there’s nothing that turns him on more. 

Leo isn’t surprised to feel the clamps come onto his nipples because it makes sense after Cristiano has pinched them. Cristiano puts them on slowly, letting the pain build up. Leo groans as they squeeze onto his nipples tightly. These must be the clover clamps. They hurt like a bitch and Leo likes them much better than most other kinds because they’re unlikely to slip off unexpectedly. Plus, Cristiano can pull on them causing as much pain as he likes without them coming off which he promptly takes advantage off, pulls both of the clamps at the same time. Leo forces himself not to try and rise to minimize the pain. 

There’s a light tinkle that confuses Leo. He can’t see what made the sound and he can’t ask Cristiano either.

“You can move now,” Cristiano instructs. 

Leo immediately shifts slightly on the bed. The tinkle happens yet again. Were they the clamps? Leo moves his chest experimentally. He imagines that Cristiano enjoys that because he laughs. The tinkling is louder. There are bells, he realises. The clamps have bells on them. Cristiano must flick one of them because the tinkle happens once more.

“They’re shiny and pink, Leo. They look so cute on you. I wish everyone could see you right now.”

Leo can feel himself blushing which he is sure is Cristiano’s intention. Cristiano laughs again and causes the bells to tinkle once more.

It isn’t long before Cristiano continues his own personal game with Leo’s body. A pinwheel rolls over Leo’s chest, each of the pins pressing lightly into his flesh as they go around. Leo shivers at the feling. They’re light now but he knows soon they’ll be delving further into his flesh when Cristiano increases the pressure. It’s all light for the first few passes. Cristiano draws patterns into his skin that he can’t see. It comes suddenly, the pressure. Cristiano rolls down his chest and stomach slowly and hard. Leo breaths in sharply and exhales shakily. 

He’s glad that the pinwheel’s marks usually go away fairly quickly on his skin as long as Cristiano doesn’t focus too much on any one spot. He knows that Cristiano likes seeing the pinpricks all over his body and he would hate to have to make it off limits because someone might see in the showers. Leo can blame some bruises away fairly easily but things pinpricks and massive bruises across his backside would be an entirely different matter. It’s why they can’t often partake in the more exciting forms of impact play expect when Leo has time to recover usually in the summer. Though it’s definitely one of the finer joys in life to feel Cristiano’s cane on his body. 

Cristiano presses the pinwheel hard into the soft inside of Leo’s thigh. Leo whines and shifts away involuntarily, thankful that Cristiano has allowed him to move again. Cristiano grabs hold of his thigh and presses again but this time Leo can’t move. He squeezes his eyes close tighter and accepts the pain going to his head. Cristiano rubs a finger over what must be a red set of pricks on the inside of his thigh. Cristiano’s hand goes higher and higher until he’s cupping Leo’s balls. He gives them a light squeeze. Leo braces for more but it doesn’t come. Instead, Cristiano’s hand goes to Leo’s cock. Cristiano takes two fingers and begins to stroke Leo with them. Leo groans and lifts his hips. The two bells on the clover clamps both ring out.

“Naughty,” Cristiano says with a chuckle, pushing Leo’s hips back down firmly. “Don’t do that again.”

Leo nods with a whimper. He was already incredibly turned on. Cristiano continues to stroke him. The build-up of desire is incredibly quick. His body knows that Cristiano’s hand means pleasure and it’s reacting to it. 

“And don’t come.”

Leo’s not surprised to hear those words come from Cristiano’s mouth. Cristiano hasn’t let him come in a while now. The only release he’s gotten has been from wet dreams. It’s a strange dilemma: on one hand being denied release turns him on and on the other he desperately wants that release because he’s so turned on. He’s breathing heavily now. Cristiano’s fingers are doing their job well even if it’s minimal work. Cristiano wraps his whole hand around Leo’s cock and that pushes him so close. He tries to make desperate sounds for Cristiano to stop and shakes his head, pleading because if he comes Cristiano will still put it down to his fault.

Cristiano seems to understand and takes his hand away. Leo squeezes his eyes shut, pushing his desire back down. Leo feels the pinwheel again, on his legs this time, up and down as Cristiano waits for him to calm down a bit. Cristiano also takes this opportunity to take off the clamps. Having them off is even worse than on. Leo moans as the blood rushes back into his nipples. The hurt is delicious.

Having deemed that Leo’s had enough time to calm down, Cristiano brings his hand back to Leo’s length. He strokes with the entirety of his hand this time. Leo moans. Cristiano is good at hand jobs unfortunately. He pumps Leo slowly and agonizingly one minute and speeds up the next. It has Leo reeling and approaching the edge too soon. He groans loudly for Cristiano to stop. Cristiano does. They continue like that for a while. Leo loses count after maybe the third time.

“You’re doing really well, Leo,” Cristiano says. 

Leo can barely register the praise. His body is shaking from being run through the edging ringer. 

“Are you all right?”

Leo does his best to nod. He’s better than all right to be honest. He’s exhausted but he doesn’t want this to end just yet. He feels Cristiano reach up and wipe away some of the hair stuck with sweat to his forehead. 

Cristiano kisses Leo’s stomach. “I have something good for you, Leo.”

Leo feels the restraints loosen and his legs are free then his hands. Cristiano lifts Leo’s head gently and undoes the buckle of the gag so he can remove it. Leo licks his dry lips. Cristiano presses a kiss to them. He expects Cristiano’s hands to undo the blindfold but he doesn’t.

“Not the blindfold yet, ok?” Cristiano says, kissing Leo once more.

Leo nods tiredly. 

They’re not done yet then. Cristiano moved back down the bed. Leo can tell by his movement. He sits between Leo’s open legs. Leo swallows still shaky. He knows where this is going. Cristiano is going to fuck him now, wear him out some more. It’s a reward of sorts, intimacy after the lovely torture. He wonders if it will be Cristiano himself or a dildo. He hopes it will be Cristiano. Can’t help but always feel like Cristiano is doing all the work without the same amount of pleasure that Leo gets to feel. Cristiano has assured him numerous times that he does indeed get pleasure out of dominating Leo but Leo never quite fully believes him. 

A cool finger presses at his entrance. He moans as Cristiano slides his slick fingers in. Being blindfolded enhances his sense of touch and his tiredness means that it’s not long before he can barely think. Cristiano adds another finger. Leo figures it will probably be a dildo, he doesn’t need this much preparation except for one of Cristiano’s monster implements that he’s only managed to take very recently. 

Cristiano removes his fingers and replaces them with a cock. He’s surprised to find that it’s indeed Cristiano. Leo can tell by the way Cristiano grips his hips so tightly that he’s decided to fuck Leo himself. That makes Leo happy. He smiles. Cristiano pushes Leo’s hips further up and leans over so he can kiss him as he begins to move slowly.

Leo moans into Cristiano’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Cristiano’s neck and his legs around Cristiano’s lower waist, trapping them together. Cristiano manages to move. He groans as Leo tightens the muscles around him. His cock is hard between them but Cristiano hasn’t given him permission to come so he doesn’t even try to touch himself with his freed hands. 

He loves the feel of Cristiano inside him. He’s been made more full but Cristiano is real, not silicone or rubber. And Leo loves that he gets to hear the sounds Cristiano makes as he moves inside him. It’s a better reward than even coming. Cristiano kisses him again. Leo tightens his legs around Cristiano pushing him deeper. It was so good, feeling Cristiano’s lips against his own as he fucked him. Cristiano breaks the kiss all too soon and buries his head in Leo’s neck.

“Leo, Leo, Leo.” Cristiano repeats his name and it reminds Leo of earlier in the scene except these are desperate utterances. So sexy coming from Cristiano that Leo has to moan. He’s knows that Cristiano is doing this partially to undo him as well. There’s no way it’s not purposeful. 

Cristiano rises up out of Leo’s embrace. Leo has to slacken his legs from around Cristiano’s waist in response. Cristiano lifts one of Leo’s legs so that he can drive into him harder. Leo gasps and moans, shuddering. His body is so hot and his mind is fuzzy. He wants to touch himself badly but he resists, gripping at the sheets instead. The only things he can feel are the desire in the base of his abdomen and Cristiano moving inside him deliciously. Cristiano slows and Leo feels a hand slide up his chest to his neck. Cristiano uses two fingers to apply pressure to the sides of Leo’s neck above his collar. He can still breathe but a familiar and pleasurable pressure builds up in his head. His eyes water under the blindfold. Mixed in with Cristiano inside him, it’s so good, almost too good. He’s never come without being touched before but this could be that time. He bites down on his lip hard. He’s not sure whether Cristiano would be impressed by the argument that it’s his fault but Leo doesn’t want to find out. Cristiano releases him and returns to fucking him hard. Leo is struggling to process it all. It’s basically a stroke of luck when Cristiano thrusts into him for the final time. Leo is tired, shaking and trying to catch his breath when he feels Cristiano slide out of him.

The bed shifts as Cristiano moves closer to the top. Hands lift Leo’s head and undo the blindfold. Leo blinks slowly in the low lights of the room that seem so bright to him now. 

Cristiano brushes Leo’s hair back. “You were so good today, Leo.”

Leo runs his tongue over his lips to wet them. Eyes, half-closed, he looks up at Cristiano. “Thank you, Sir.” He closes his eyes and breathes.

Cristiano lies down next to him and wraps his arm around Leo, pulling him closer. Leo turns into him and finds himself face to face with his Sir. Cristiano pulls lightly on the tag at the front of Leo’s collar as if to remind Leo that he belongs to him. As if Leo can ever forget or as if he ever wants to forget. He knows his master is Cristiano and he hopes that will never change. Cristiano is so good to him and he cares about Leo beyond just this physical gratification that the two of them enjoy in secret.

Cristiano kisses him, hand on Leo’s face stroking his cheek with a thumb. “How are you feeling, Leo?”

“Still good, Sir.”

Cristiano rests his forehead against Leo’s briefly then rolls away and off the bed. “I’ll go get you some water.”

Leo follows his movement with his eyes until Cristiano disappears out of the door. He smiles and closes his eyes wondering if Cristiano will return before he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from, you guessed it, "Wild Thoughts" by DJ Khaled featuring Rihanna and Bryson Tiller.


End file.
